Talk:Dracule Mihawk
Name Moved to Forum:Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) One Piece Data Book Green says his name is Dracule. It also says that Moria is Moriah and that Jinbei is Jinbe. Are You Serious 09:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) French-Caribbean accent His French-Caribbean accent is not far different from the stereotype manner of speech that are often given to western culture depictions of vampires in films and movies. This has got to be one of the most absurd claims I’ve ever read, I can’t imagine a single actor who has ever once played Dracula with a French Caribbean accent or anything even remotely resembling one. The statement is laughable. Pretty much anyone noteworthy who has ever played Dracula does him purposefully with a Romanian or more specifically a Transylvania accent which sounds absolutely nothing like French Caribbean, seriously where do people come up with these claims? And honestly who cares what ridiculous accent the American dub gives any character, they are notorious for having the most heavily edited and butchered interpretations, forcing their own cultural bias into all their dubs which have absolutely nothing to do with what Oda actually intended. Why would anyone take anything from the American dub as canon or use it describe or interpret a character. Granted actual names and dialogue must be translated, but that some American decided to give Mihawk a supposedly French Caribbean (which really sounded like a bad fake Spanish) accent has absolutely no baring on the character at all. :yeah but the statement doesn't say vampires have a french caribbean, just the manner of speech is similar if you read it... And remove it if you think its wrong. And the whole vampire comparison is based on the 4Kids version if you read, not the original Japanese version. Its a link to why the 4Kids dub has the stuff as it is... Based on the name. Dracule... Dracula. Vampire-looking character, symbols on Mihawk. Its not part of the original character, thats why its in the "dub issues" bit. :I'm not going to answer to the anti-4Kids bit there though. I'm trying to avoid expressing my hatred of the dub these days since FUNimation now has the dub. Opinions such as anti-4Kids are better left not mentioned. Seriously though a lot of this is just you having a rant at 4Kids choice of VA and that sort of thing is never a good idea... One-Winged Hawk 13:19, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay to avoid any future disputes, I've now fixed the text to include the mentioning of whether or not the designs are coincidence or not. One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Attacks *'Black ship slice' Mihawk swings his sword to make the purple wave. This attack is used to slice ships. *'Pitiful' Mihawk slashes the opponent close up with his sword. He used this to finish off Zolo. :Once again, Mihawk doesn't actually call a name to any of these techniques in the series. They are made up for the game. One-Winged Hawk 19:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Piccy Anyone got a piccy of Mihawks edited crosses from the 4Kids dub? I have only Japanese subs... :/ One-Winged Hawk 15:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Trivia There is a problem with one of Mihawk's Trivia: *He is the only Shichibukai, besides Boa Hancock and perhaps Kuma, that holds no animosity towards the Strawhats pirates after facing them in combat. This is not(technicially)true as,Donquixote Doflamingo,Marshall D. Teach,Jinbei haven't fought them yet. GohanRULEZ 07:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Point taken for Doflamingo and Jnbei to a certain degree. However, Teach kinda has a thing against them since he wanted to capture Luffy originally instead of Ace.Mugiwara Franky 10:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) So it be cool if I changed it? GohanRULEZ 10:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Name Change Moved to forum: Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk`s Size In Baratie Arc, when Mihawk met Strawhats, he was about size with Zoro. But in Marineford Arc... He was GIANT!!! Seriously! Look at this http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/550/08-09/ and this http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/51/13/! :He isn't a giant. Consider him with Hancock on chapter 550. fui 05:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Still...the reaction to their latest appearance is understandable. The size-scale of that image is rather confusing, especially with the Marine in front of them. Any ideas about it? :Kaizoku-Hime 05:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) If you look at the right bottom panel on Pages 08-09, you can see the black figures fo the five. I think that image is espacially drawn large by Oda to show their status, power or something by comparing them with high ranked Marines in the front. fui 05:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed the image is meant to show the Shichibukai's status not their actual size.Mugiwara Franky 17:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Okay... But i still think that they are little too big(at least Mihawk and Hancock).--Tiger D. "Wind Claw" John 21:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I think a possible measure of Mihwak is less than 6 feet. Why? because i dont know who, wrote that his kokutou yoru si 6 feet, and mihawk is obviously smaller than that sword........re007wazhere, 2:55 (i think), August 11 2009 (UTC) For what it's worth, it kinda looks like he's standing on Salome(Hancock's snake). Onomatopoeia 21:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Issue With the Translation and Dub Issues Moved to Forum:Translation. One-Winged Hawk 12:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Eyes power In chapter 561 (page 05) Mihawk uses his eyes to locate Luffy far away among the chaos of the battle and he hits him. Luffy is going then to attack Mihawk, but senses that he would lose his arm if he did that, so he stops it at the last moment. Maybe this is an unconscious use of his haki powers. In chapter 561 (page 05) Mihawk uses his eyes to make Luffy see he will lose his arm if he attacks him. This ability must be noted in the page. ___________ I think it is more likely to be a reappearance of the concept of "killing intent". You know like it was mentioned for Zoro as he was going to slash at the Tenryuubito after insulting his sense of direction. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 15:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think that Mihawk's eyes have the power to put images in his enemies' mind, but do you think it's possible that Luffy at this time used haki unconsciously? Aoshi shigamori 11:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No. That's a common technique used in manga. Like Mihawk said, Luffy had improved and realized he would have gotten slashed so he backed off. SeaTerror 19:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Common technique? I've never seen it. Now that Luffy has awakened and mastered Haki use, I am increasingly convinced that vision was Mihawk's eyes power. It makes no sense that Luffy realized that. He never had that ability. Aoshi shigamori 13:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Take this pointless argument to a forum. 15:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll do, boss. Aoshi shigamori 22:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Bounty Mihawk's former bounty according you Under 100.000.000 Beli Between 100.000.000 Beli to 599.000.000 Beli Between 600.000.000 Beli to 800.000.000 Beli More than 800.000.000 Beli Mihawk and Luffy's Gear Second I read on the page that Mihawk was able to hit Luffy while running, and without hitting other people, while he was in Gear Second. I'm reasonably sure that Luffy was NOT in Gear Second, as there is no smoke(the panel does show smoke/steam, but it is not coming off of Luffy). It seems as if he activates it after the Newkama's get sliced up, and then he retracts it. So, yeah, just wondering. Appearance I have noticed in chapters 592 and 597 that Mihawk does have a defined nose much like Shanks and Robin. I'm not sure if Oda intended that, and it isn't shown in the anime. Just thought I'd point that out, I don't know if you'd edit the page and put that on there. 14:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Audio!? Training Zoro Leave it the fuck alone! This is becoming an annoying fight amongst annoying fights. Saying he and Zoro are going to train in general is stupid and improper. Just leave it the way I''' had it. It should say he is training Zoro not they're training together. Mihawk doesn't need training. He can take anyone he wants in the entire series if he wanted with a butter knife. Daniel, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Actually both ways can mean that Mihawk is gonna start training Zoro especially with the previous sentences backing them up. If it was stand alone, it could interpreted differently.Mugiwara Franky 05:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Why were my edits removed? They made sense. Why were my edits abolished? they made perfect sense. Iamnofool 00:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :They were obvious and already stated elsewhere in the article.Mugiwara Franky 02:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk v. Vista Whic h episode did this pic come from? It looks.. off to me. For now, I'm replacing it with one from the most recent episode. Repeating the Attack List Is there a reason why his attacks are re-listed here when they're already listed on their respective weapon's pages? Attacks are usually listed on a character's page because their weapons, fighting-style, and/or Devil Fruits are unnamed & don't have their own pages (such as Law's & Kidd's). But '''Kokutou Yoru & Kogatana do. :Kaizoku-Hime 23:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Name Was it confirmed that his name is spelled Dracule because that is what the article is called. I know that's what Funimation uses, but I don't know if it has been confirmed otherwise that Dracule is his name spelled properly or Juracule. ( 22:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC)) :This question has already been answered, read the first section of the discussion page that shares the same title with this one! MasterDeva 22:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oda's gone for a bizarre romanization again... Amazing this is one of several cases his done this lately. One-Winged Hawk 19:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Updated the translation notes so it explains past problems with his name, as was seen with Oars' page when it had confirmation. I bet the guys at AP forums are trying to mock us, but we got a lot more to talk about then they have since it WAS finally ended; we've got a explaination as to "why" there ever was a debate after all, which is more then they ever had! :-D One-Winged Hawk 19:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the only bizarre thing is that you actually called this a bizarre romanization. SeaTerror 20:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pirate? Ok maybe it's a bit stupid, but was ever said that Mihawk is a pirate? I mean he was only referred as "swordsman" not as a pirate for what I recall... him being part of the shichibukai is the only thing that suggest he is a pirate, but that doesn't necessary means that every one of them have to be a pirate. I just read the chapters where he appeared and I didn't found a reference of him being a pirate. Maybe am I overthinking? Well, yeah.. He has to be a pirate. Basically as the Shichibukais are, he gave up pirate life to join them. And stayed there, meaning he doesnt care being a real 'pirate', going after One Piece.. I think we should categorize him as a pirate.. He is already categorized under pirate, this was only a doubt of mine. Yeah, I know. Navigator? Isn't he a navigator? Or how would he be able to travel in all the seas alone? --Meganoide 17:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That's a skill. But we can't categorize him as a navigator for that.. Indeed that depends on how we intend the categories, if professions or abilities. Stupid example: someone who is skilled in cooking is a cook? Or is Usopp an artist? We should also classify Luffy as a cook, as he roasted a pig on Amazon Lily for food. 18:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ace had a log pose on his arm too! That settles it, Ace is a navigator too! Oh and Cody had been mentioned to be a good navigator by Alvida... :-3 One-Winged Hawk 22:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I love sarcasm.. :D :Unfortantely I do that a lot... Unintentionally most of the time, but still a lot. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC)